orderofkgitalianfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Akakor
Akakor è un ipotetico regno sotterraneo descritto nel libro La cronaca di Akakor (Die Chronik von Akakor, 1976) del giornalista tedesco Karl Brugger (†; 1985), un best-seller internazionale negli anni ottanta, tradotto in varie lingue, del filone dell'archeologia misteriosa. Brugger colloca Akakor tra Brasile e Perù, nelle profondità della selva amazzonica, presso le sorgenti del Purus, uno degli affluenti del Rio delle Amazzoni. Nel 1972 Karl Brugger, corrispondente della ARD, narrò di aver conosciuto un indigeno della foresta amazzonica che parlava un buon tedesco. Secondo Brugger questo indigeno, chiamato Tatunca Nara, si rivelò essere il sovrano del popolo degli Ugha Mongulala e principe di Akakor, una mitica città sotterranea un tempo sede e capitale del terzo impero d'America (dopo l'azteco e l'incaico). Secondo Tatunca Nara Akakor avrebbe prosperato fin dal XII millennio a.C., e da Akakor si sarebbe originata la cultura di Tiahuanaco e la cultura Inca. Inoltre Tatunca Nara riferì a Brugger che un gruppo di SS nazisti raggiunse in sommergibile Akakor alla fine della seconda guerra mondiale, e si integrò nella vita della tribù. Brugger scrisse di aver viaggiato nell'alto Purus insieme a Tatunca Nara ma non aver mai raggiunto la mitica Akakor. La sua canoa si rovesciò e, persi viveri e medicinali, non se la sentì di proseguire a piedi. Karl Brugger L'avventura del giornalista tedesco Karl Brugger ha inizio in un bar di Manaus, Brasile, il 3 Marzo 1972. La lunga permanenza nelle foreste amazzoniche e la profonda conoscenza delle tradizioni indios gli permettono di entrare in contatto con Tatunca Nara, ultimo capo della sconosciuta tribù degli alleati eletti, gli Ugha Mongulala.Foresta dell’Amazzonia, custode degli antichi segreti di Akakor Il racconto che segue, conservato nei libri sacri della Cronaca di Akakor, noti come Il Libro del Giaguaro, Il Libro dell’Aquila, Il Libro della Formica e Il Libro del Serpente d’Acqua, segna per sempre la sua vita. Storia Nel 13.000 a.C. brillanti navi dorate scesero nelle giungle lussureggianti del Sudamerica, guidate da maestosi stranieri con la carnagione bianca, il volto contornato dalla barba, folta chioma nera con riflessi blu, sei dita alle mani e ai piedi. Il ricordo della loro discesa permane imperituro nella memoria dei nativi. Dissero di provenire da Schwerta, una costellazione lontanissima con innumerevoli pianeti, che incrocia la Terra ogni 6.000 anni. Sconosciuta la tecnologia in loro possesso: pietre magiche per guardare ovunque nel mondo, arnesi che scagliano fulmini e incidono le rocce, la capacità di aprire il corpo dei malati senza toccarlo. Con infinito amore donarono agli indios il lume della civiltà e gettarono le basi di un impero vastissimo che comprendeva Akakor, la fortezza imprendibile di pietra, nella vallata sui monti al confine tra Perù e Brasile, Akanis in Messico e Akahim in Venezuela, le grandiose città di Humbaya e Patite in Bolivia, Emin sul Grande Fiume e Cadira, e maestosi luoghi sacri: Salazare, Tiahuanaco e Manoa sull’altopiano a sud. Sotto Akakor, una rete vastissima di 13 città sotterranee, nascoste alla vista degli intrusi, come arterie invisibili percorrono le millenarie foreste brasiliane. La loro pianta riproduce fedelmente Schwerta, la dimora cosmica degli Antichi Padri. Una luce innaturale le illumina all’interno, mentre un ingegnoso complesso di canalizzazioni porta aria e acqua sin nelle sue profondità. Il potente dominio, che contava sotto di sé 362 milioni di individui, durò tremila anni quando nell’Ora Zero, il 10.481 a.C., gli Antichi Padri ripresero la via del cielo con la promessa di ritornare.Il capo Tatunka Nara La Terra parve piangere per la loro scomparsa e 13 anni dopo un’immane catastrofe si abbatté sul pianeta e sconvolse il suo aspetto, seminando ovunque morte e desolazione. Gli uomini persero la fede negli Dei, degenerando e commettendo azioni crudeli nei millenni a venire. Seguì un seconda catastrofe. Una stella gigantesca dalla coda rossa impattò la Terra, provocando un immane diluvio. Secondo le parole dei Sacerdoti: “Quando la disperazione avesse raggiunto il culmine, i Primi Maestri sarebbero tornati”. E nel 3.166 a.C. ricomparvero le navi d’oro. Lhasa, il “Sublime”, regnò ad Akakor e suo fratello Samon volò sul Nilo per fondare un secondo impero, le terre sudamericane, che regolarmente visitava, a bordo di immense navi. Vari reperti scoperti dagli archeologi confermano la presenza egiziana in Sudamerica, come la “Roccia delle Scritture” che l’antropologo George Hunt Williamson rinvenne sulle Ande nel 1957, istoriata da geroglifici simili a quelli egizi, venerata dai nativi locali e collegata alla discesa di antenati spaziali che dimoravano nel Gran Paititi. Sotto Akakor, una rete vastissima di 13 città sotterranee, nascoste alla vista degli intrusi, come arterie invisibili percorrono le millenarie foreste brasiliane. La loro pianta riproduce fedelmente Schwerta, la dimora cosmica degli Antichi Padri. Una luce innaturale le illumina all’interno, mentre un ingegnoso complesso di canalizzazioni porta aria e acqua sin nelle sue profondità. Il potente dominio, che contava sotto di sé 362 milioni di individui, durò tremila anni quando nell’Ora Zero, il 10.481 a.C., gli Antichi Padri ripresero la via del cielo con la promessa di ritornare.Il capo Tatunka Nara La Terra parve piangere per la loro scomparsa e 13 anni dopo un’immane catastrofe si abbatté sul pianeta e sconvolse il suo aspetto, seminando ovunque morte e desolazione. Gli uomini persero la fede negli Dei, degenerando e commettendo azioni crudeli nei millenni a venire. Seguì un seconda catastrofe. Una stella gigantesca dalla coda rossa impattò la Terra, provocando un immane diluvio. Secondo le parole dei Sacerdoti: “Quando la disperazione avesse raggiunto il culmine, i Primi Maestri sarebbero tornati”. E nel 3.166 a.C. ricomparvero le navi d’oro. Lhasa, il “Sublime”, regnò ad Akakor e suo fratello Samon volò sul Nilo per fondare un secondo impero, le terre sudamericane, che regolarmente visitava, a bordo di immense navi. Vari reperti scoperti dagli archeologi confermano la presenza egiziana in Sudamerica, come la “Roccia delle Scritture” che l’antropologo George Hunt Williamson rinvenne sulle Ande nel 1957, istoriata da geroglifici simili a quelli egizi, venerata dai nativi locali e collegata alla discesa di antenati spaziali che dimoravano nel Gran Paititi. Il principe di Akakor governò con saggezza riorganizzando l’impero distrutto ed eresse nuove città come Manu, Samoa, Kin, in Bolivia e Machu Picchu in Perù. Trecento anni rimase sulla Terra finchè un giorno si diresse sulla montagna della Luna, sopra le Ande e disparve nel cielo in un fuoco. Partenza che riecheggia moltissimo quella di Quetzalcoatl, divinità messicana. Curiosità Nel quarto capitolo della tetralogia dedicata ad Indiana Jones, Indiana Jones e il regno del teschio di cristallo, Akakor (che nel film è però chiamata Akator) è identificata come Eldorado e come la sede dei teschi di cristallo. Bibliografia *Giorgio Pastore, Dèi del Cielo, dèi della Terra, Eremon Edizioni. *Karl Brugger, Cronaca di Akakor. Mito e saga di un antico popolo dell'Amazzonia (Die Chronik von Akakor), Edizioni Mediterranee, Roma, 1996, ISBN 8827211365 Collegamenti esterni *[http://www.philipcoppens.com/akahim.html As we walked through the tunnels of gold…] di P. Coppens Categoria:Città precolombiane